The present invention relates to candles and relates more particularly to such a candle that produces light by burning illuminating gas.
Conventional structure of candle is generally comprised of a cylindrical mass of tallow or wax with a wick through its center. When a candle is burned, the intensity of flame can not be reulated and, the tallow or was will be gradually melted to drop. During burning, dropping tallow or wax may scale one's hand easily and, exhaust gas may also cause air pollution. Further, a candle made of tallow or wax may be broken or bent to deform easily.